


Winter Market

by Fadaria



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I failed lol, Kissing, Less than 1K, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadaria/pseuds/Fadaria
Summary: Marceline flies over the Land of Ooo to join her friends and have some fun, except that she ignores them and kidnapps her love instead.





	Winter Market

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is my first contribution to the Adventure Time fandom and Bubbline! I wrote this short fic because I want to apply for the upcoming [Bubblin Zine](https://bubblinezine.tumblr.com/) and they only allowed a maximum of 1000 words which was a challenge, that I failed by just a few words lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marceline absolutely loved flying.

She loved it even more when she could fly high up in the sky, lost among the cottony clouds, hair brushed by the wind’s fingers. She usually had the whole sky for herself, except when birds were brave enough to approach her, but she didn’t mind them. They were silent companions and when they weren’t, she’d usually accompany their songs with her bass.

She loved being able to watch over the whole Land of Ooo. When the sky was clear, she could see from the tip of Simon’s icy mountain to the tip of Phoebe’s burning volcano. She’d laugh when she’d see Finn and Jake train outside, all mighty and serious when they started but the trainings always ended with playful bickering.

Unfortunately, Snow season had rolled up and, unless she covered herself with half a dozen coats, it was too cold to fly as high as she loved to. So, there she was, making her way to the Candy Kingdom, flying barely a few miles over the tree tops, her long red coat wide open, letting the icy air of the night refresh her cold skin. Marceline had always been an adept of the “always show off your outfit no matter the temperature” philosophy.

From afar, she could already see the luminosity emanating from the kingdom. PB’s castle stood out in the night, shining brightly with various colours going from blue to red to green and passing through yellow, purple, and white. The castle wasn’t the only building who had been illuminated. All of the houses had been decorated either with fairy lights, shinning stars, colourful garlands or a mix of all.

Small gingerbread stands had been lined up on the principal street of Candy Kingdom, leading to the castle’s entrance. Various types of Candy People were selling candies, warm beverages, clothes, handicraft or jewellery.  From the size of the crowd, Marceline could guess that the Winter market’s affairs were probably rolling fine.

As she was approaching, the cheery music was getting louder, and the sweet smell of sugar filled up her nose. She started her descent, now flying just above people’s heads, smiling and waving at those who greeted her. She was looking for pink. Obviously, one would think that searching for pink in the Candy Kingdom was like searching for stars in a clear night sky, but Marceline was looking for a special and unique shade of pink.

The kind of pink that made butterflies swarm in her stomach, that increased the beating of her heart, that lit a delicious warmth in her chest and that made her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Which is exactly what happened when she heard the crystallin laugh that always accompanied the pink.

She scanned the crowdy place and saw all of her friends chatting and laughing at a big table beautifully decorated just like the rest of the Kingdom and full of delicious looking cakes and sweets. Finn, Jake, BMO, Lady Rainicorn, LSP and even Cinnamon Bun and Phoebe were there. And among them, the pink she was looking for.

Bonnibel was beautiful in her thick beige jumper and deep blue jeans. Her long soft hair was loose and she was wearing the burgundy knitted beanie Marceline had gotten her last year. She was laughing soundly at something Finn said, hand on her stomach, head thrown back, and eyes shut. It was so good to see her relaxed and having fun with her friends. The last few months had not been easy, there was much to prepare for in case of war with Gumbald, and although Marceline did her best to help, PB had been quite stressed out.

Bonnibel suddenly turned her head in Marceline’s direction, as if she felt her presence, and her already big smile widened when she saw her, promptly standing up to greet her. Not able to restrain herself, Marceline hurried to the princess, _her_ princess, circled her waist with her arms and flew them up, away from their friends. Startled, Bonnibel let out a yelp and wrapped her arms tightly around Marceline’s neck. She opened her mouth to say something, but Marceline didn’t let her.

Leaning forward, Marceline pressed her lips to Bonnibel’s, muffling her voice before it could even leave her mouth. Bonnibel was still at first, but once the surprise passed, she returned the kiss with as much fervour, burying her hand in Marceline’s hair to press her closer. Kissing Bonnibel was like stopping time. Everything seemed to pause around them, the music, the voices, the laughs. Nothing, other than each other, mattered. Only them, sharing a kiss, pressing against each other’s bodies, bathing in each other’s warmth.

The sweet taste of Bonnibel always got Marceline drunk and craving for more, which is why, when Bonnibel broke the kiss to breath, she chased after the sugary lips. The princess laughed at the sight and allowed Marceline to kiss her again, mouth moving smoothly against hers. When she pulled back for the second time, Marceline let her.

“Hello to you too,” Bonnibel smiled.

Marceline smiled back and kissed her on the lips one last time, barely just a caress. “I missed you,” she whispered in a reply.

PB chuckled. “You saw me two days ago,” she teased with a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

“Exactly,” Marceline acquiesced, going in for a third kiss. “That was way too long ago,” she added against Bonnibel’s mouth.

The princess laughed again. “I missed you too,” she admitted. “But I was having a rather fascinating conversation with Finn, you know?”

“What, his brain is able to think about something else than adventuring?” Marceline joked.

Bonnibel shook her head. “Don’t be mean,” she reprimanded. “But no, it isn’t. He was telling me about his last combat, but you kidnapped me before he could finish his story, so please, take me back,” she asked with the authoritative tone she used on her Banana guards.

Marceline chuckled and kissed her again. “As you wish, Princess,” she replied, taking them back to their friends, waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!
> 
> If you like BNHA and more specifically KiriBaku here is my current ongoing fic [maybe i'm defective maybe i'm dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096799/chapters/32479926) and a very long (14k) one-shot [the las day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213181)
> 
> Follow my nonsense on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fadariass) and [tumblr](http://fadaria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
